Christmas Day
by crimsonjica
Summary: JC and San are here to help Tsubasa and Misaki get together on Christmas Day...will they succeed?.. wait a minute, who are these two extraordinary gentlemen in the first place? xXone-shotXx


**A BLESSED MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!**

**To those who love this couple, I dedicate this to you!!!**

**Author's Note: **It is common to see fanfics with the use of the word _God _in vain or as an expression, however, it is quite rare to see fanfics to mention God as **GOD**.

**~Jaz: **you wanted a one shot, if i remember correctly...well, this is a one shot..and it's a TxM.. so i hope even in the most supermicroscopic way, this will help.. besides, i already the 12th updated.. so you should too, okay?.. we made a pact remember?.hehe.:) not pressuring you, just reminding.:) :) :)

**~To all Filipino Fanfiction writers/readers out there:** please check out this site guys -- **http://amicus(dot)lefora(dot)com** (it's a great site to interact/meet people/build friendship/s. Peeps there are GA fans and guess what? they're friendly too. I know, because I've been there...please join this forum...it's awesome!...you know, after reading this fic, that is if you will read it, you should really, really, really, check out the site. just sign up...and signing up is EASY. see yah there!)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Christmas Day**

"Okay guys! I'm sure everyone had fun with this little Christmas party we had, but it's getting late and so we better start cleaning…okay?" Noda-sensei said.

"Hai!!!" replied the whole SA class…except one particular shadow manipulator.

'Where the heck is that Tsubasa Andou?!!!" Misaki screamed in her thoughts. She didn't saw any signs of him ever since their Christmas party started and now that it has ended, _still...no signs of him_; she had already asked majority of her classmates about his whereabouts but not one of them saw him. She then decided to ask Noda-sensei, thinking that maybe…just maybe…he knows where Tsubasa is.

"Oh…Tsubasa?...come to think of it, I didn't saw him during the party…" Noda-Sensei said to the frustrated/pissed-off doppelganger who just gave him a 'so?-do-you-or-do-you-not-know-where-that-baka-is-Sensei?' as a reply to his previous remark.

"ahehe. You're worried about him aren't you Misaki?" the teacher teased.

"Sensei, just tell me if-"

"Try looking pass beyond the cherry blossom tree, somewhere near the forest, I saw him there…goofing around with the snow a whi-"

But even before Noda-sensei could finish his sentence, Misaki Harada furiously stormed her way out of the classroom and headed towards the location her teacher gave her. Note that, it was already 9pm…it was snowing outside…and it was freezing cold…and she was just in her cute/sexy Santa outfit…with no jacket or any piece of clothing to wrap around her body to keep her warm.

_**Meanwhile…pass beyond the cherry blossom tree, somewhere near the forest…**_

"there! Finished at last!" Tsubasa said as he added his finishing touch for his creation ― a pink scarf.

'phew…took me several hours to do this' he thought as he took step back to see the full view of his creation.

He let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"okay, all I have to do now is to-"

'_WHACK!'_

The next thing he knew his face was buried in the snow and the back of his head was awfully painful.

'damn it!!! THAT HURT!!!!' he thought as he stood up but as soon as he was standing on both foot, he felt a presence behind him and that presence sent a hair-raising chill down his spine and funnily enough an angry Misaki Harada came in his mind.

He then turned around slowly…

"ahe-he. Hi Mi-Misaki…" he nervously said.

"Don't you 'Hi Misaki' me Tsubasa!!!" she retorted as she took a step closer to where he was.

"WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN BAKA?!" she said and then stomping on his foot.

"OUCH!!!! Hey! Would you stop hurting me, it's Christmas you know?!" he said while rubbing his _injured _foot.

"WELL I WOULDN'T BE HURTING YOU IF JUST TOLD ME WHERE YOU WERE!!!"

"okay okay Misaki, relax. I'm sorry, okay?" He then said and then grinned; it was Christmas anyway…he needed a break from this _argue-with-Misaki moments._

"You should be! You missed the party! What the heck are you doing here anyway?!" she then asked.

"There. Take a good look Misaki." He said to her and pointed at one direction leading to a…

"a snowman…of me?" She asked as she took a step closer at the snowy figure.

"er…yeah…" He replied…rather shyly.

Sure, it wasn't a real master piece but then again, to her, it did look like one. It was a chibi snowman of her; it had a pink scarf wrapped around its neck, the pebbles/stones that were used to give details to the figure were perfect and the shape of its hair was pretty close to hers.

"Tsubasa, you made this all by yourself?"

"uh, yeah…"

"and how long did it take you to make this?"

"long enough to be whacked on the head by you" he joked.

"Well, it's your fault…you should've at least told someone about your whereabouts." she said as she examined the snowman.

"uh, yeah… I guess… I should've… ahm.. Misaki?"

"yeah?" She said and then looked up at him.

"Do you like it?" he then asked.

"HMmm…I have to admit Tsubasa, I am amazed by this. It's really beautiful. Thank You." she replied and then smiled at him.

"Actually, this is my Christmas present for you…" he then said, as he took a closer step to the snowman.

"Christmas gift for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to buy you something but I'm broke…so here, I spent the last two hours making this that's why I missed the party." He admitted.

She then lightly punched him on the arm.

"You missed all the fun at the party, but thank you anyway." She then said.

"hahaha. Yeah, I'm sure…say, do you have any Christmas present for me?" he then asked.

"ah?! For you?! I…"

"hahaha. I was kidding!.hahahaha." he said laughing.

'shoot! I forgot to buy him something' she thought.

"ahehe. No no, really, I got something for you…hold on a sec…" she then said to him then she started to search her pockets.

"Really?" he then said.

'Lord, please save me from this embarrassing/awkward situation…let there be something in my pocket.' She secretly prayed; and miraculously, when she searched her side pocket, she felt something but she wasn't sure what it was but then she said that it's better to have something than nothing.

"I got it! Taddaaaa!" she said and pulled out whatever was in her pocket.

"oh…a mistletoe?" Tsubasa then said.

"err…righ-right… a mistletoe! You know the one where people...kiss…when…they're…under…it…" she said enthusiastically at first but then from _kiss when they're under it _her tone _lost its power._

'God MUST be joking.' She thought.

"Yeah, I know what's a mistletoe. So….Your Christmas present for me is a kiss?" He then asked half innocently-half maliciously.

"What?! No…uh, Yes?…No! I mean No! It's…it's a decoration…DECORATION! Yeah, that's it! It's for decoration you dummy! What were you thinking?! Pervert!" she then retorted.

"Oh…right…right…you're not up for this kind of things anyway." He then teased her.

"Is that a challenge Tsubasa?" She asked; oh Misaki Harada loves challenges! Especially if _the_ Tsubasa Andou challenges her to one…but don't you think this challenge is too much?... neh, it's just right…actually, this might be just the challenge they need to express their **true** feelings for each other.

"Is it a challenge Misaki? Is it? Is it?" He tauntingly said as he stood closer to her, and she, letting him do so.

She then put the mistletoe on top of Tsubasa's head.

"Challenge accepted, but only on the cheek." She then said.

"Okay." Tsubasa then said. Actually, this was what he was expecting ― "…but _only on the cheek_…". Kissing her on the lips or letting her kiss him on the lips would be a whole different story, besides, Tsubasa Andou is a gentleman (despite slightly perverted-minded at times) and a respectful one at that.

She then neared her lips upon his right cheek.

But suddenly at the corner of Tsubasa's right eye, pass beyond Misaki, somewhere between the woods of the forest…he saw something…was it the cold weather?...the situation he was in?...he didn't know…was his eyes deceiving him? Because he swore he saw the figure of a bespectacled fat man with a white beard dressed in a red suit, wearing black boots, a belt…and…and…did he just winked at him?!. He then quickly turned his head to the right to check if his eyes were deceiving…but then, he instantly forgot about it when something warm fell upon his lips and a pair of beautiful eyes were staring (in shock) at him.

_**Somewhere in the woods an extraordinary conversation was going on…**_

"ho ho ho! Your planned worked JC!"

"hahaha. Of course! All thanks to you San! Thank you for granting my request."

"ho ho ho! Sure! No problem, today's your birthday anyway…ho ho ho!."

"Yeah, hey…come on, let's watch what happens…"

"oh! Yes! Yes! Let's!"

And they continued to watch the _other two._

_**Back to Tsubasa and Misaki…**_

For several moments, they just stayed like that…both shocked...neither moved…

…but later on, both decided to _gamble_…

'Lord, you know how much I love Misaki…'

'…You know, I've been in love with Tsubasa all these years…'

'…May this be the right decision.'

Both secretly prayed for the same thing.

Misaki then closed her eyes and slowly responded to the kiss…to Tsubasa's surprise; he then also closed his eyes…and then responded back too, but not in a rough way ― like a kiss full of lust…no, not like that… it was **love**…a kiss full of love…love that was held back for years because of friendship's sake.

Soon enough the two parted.

And yes, both were speechless.

But of course, someone had to break the silence.

"uh…this is awkward…" a blushing Tsubasa then said, and then scratching the back of his head; a shy smile was playing on his lips.

"you just had to say it" a blushing Misaki then replied; she then sneezed (oh so cutely).

He chuckled.

"Come on, it's getting cold, I'll escort you to your room." He then said as he took off his jacket and gave it to her; she gladly took the jacket and wore it.

"uhm, Misaki…"

"yes?"

"Just to make it official, and not to sound cheesy/korny, but I know it will still sound that way anyway…"

"what is it Tsubasa?"

"I love you" he said to her.

She laughed a little.

"I told you, it will _still_ sound cheesy/korny…" he then replied.

He then offered his hand; she then took his _second offering_. And then they both smiled at each other.

"Yeah, it will always sound like that. And yes, I love you too." She said to him.

"By the way, Tsubasa…did you really meant to turn your head?"

"ah…actually, no. You see, I swore I saw something at the corner of my eye…"

"oh? Really? What was it?"

"I think…oh…never mind…let's just go…we'll both catch cold if we don't get out of here."

"Hmm…if you say so."

And so they walked on with hands intertwined.

_**Later that night…**_

'Thank you Lord for this day…'

'…You know, it's Your birthday…'

'…but then I think that it's You…'

'…who gave me a gift…one of the best Christmases presents ever…'

'Thank You again. Amen'

This was the prayer Tsubasa and Misaki both prayed before they went to sleep that Christmas night.

_**Somewhere out there, the extraordinary conversation continues…**_

"ho ho ho! I'm so happy that those two are together! Ho ho ho!"

"Yeah, me too! They've been _playing safe _for a long time, so it's great to know that they finally confessed to each other."

"ho ho ho! Yes yes, I see what You mean…by the way, today is Your birthday, how come You're still here? Shouldn't You be up there? You're Dad might be looking for you."

***Father calling…* *Father calling…* *Father calling…***

"hahaha. Yeah, He's already calling me…see?..."

JC then shows His cellphone to San.

"Excuse me, while I answer this call."

"Sure, go ahead JC."

"Hello Dad…yes, yes…I'm going back already…yes Dad, I love you too. Bye."

"Okay, so I have to go now."

"ho ho ho! Come JC, I'll give you a ride on my sleigh."

"Really Santa?"

"Yes of course, I will do anything for my dear Jesus Christ."

And the two were off to some extraordinary place.

_**The next morning…**_

Tsubasa and Misaki visited the snow figure Tsubasa made and decided to make another one, but this time a chibi Tsubasa snowman. And while they were there molding and gathering the snow, Tsubasa then decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey Misaki, I had a weird dream last night."

"Really? Hmmm…I had a weird one too. What's yours about?" she then asked.

"Well, it involved Santa and the Lord Jesus..and-" but then he was cut-off.

"wait, don't tell me you saw them talking and they were happy and all..-" Misaki then said

"because we're a couple now!." They both said at the same time.

"woah! How'd you know?" Tsubasa then asked.

"that was my dream too!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmm…this is weirder than I thought." Tsubasa said; scratching the back of his head.

"But it's just a dream right? purely coincidental, right?" Misaki then said.

"Yeah...Right." He replied.

_Or so they thought._

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this far. God Speed!**


End file.
